


Silent Love

by musiclvr1112



Series: Hate Square [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, hate square, nathanael's pov, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Le Paon can't tell Queen Bee how he really feels. But that doesn't stop him from showing her.





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Nath's perspective from the very end of chapter 1.

“What gives you the right,” she whispered, “to kiss me like that?”

He couldn’t respond. He couldn’t say anything to her in that moment. All he did was pull her head further toward him to place a kiss on her forehead so soft he knew she couldn’t possibly miss its intentions. Just as he had been doing for months, communicating to her exactly the feelings that he wanted to tell her, but dancing around without words. Because that’s what they were. A wordless couple. A silent couple. Both helplessly trapped, tangled up in their web of affections for each other, but unable to say it on the surface because at the end of the day they were still tragically, devastatingly, caught up in a war much bigger than them.

He knew he was breaking her heart even before he called his transformation forward. He could hear it in her shaking voice, feel it in her trembling frame. The cold, lonely avalanche slowly encroaching upon her crashed down over him the second the mask returned. She had felt his love in his kiss, the slow, tender nature of it too much for her to ignore. And though she ran away, refusing to say or do anything that would betray herself to him, he knew just as well as she in that moment that she loved him too.

He hated himself for doing this to her. For revealing his own feelings to her—if indirectly—when he knew it brought her so much strife.

But he was already living too much of a lie to let himself hide his feelings from her. She was so much more than just a sexual object to him, and he knew he was to her too. So if he couldn’t tell her with his words, he would tell her with his actions. Just as he had been telling her for months, since the first time her energy had betrayed her deeper laying feelings.

“I got you pretty bad, didn’t I?” She had whispered passively, unyielding eyes examining his arm. Based on her voice and demeanor alone, he would have thought that she was merely making a note, completely impartial to the damage she’s caused, maybe even a little proud. It was her job to hurt him after all.

But Paon had found himself staring at her with wide eyes, expression that of complete awe, with a tingling warmth blooming inside him. Because while her voice said one thing, her energy said another. Her energy had betrayed the truth.

The truth that she wasn’t impartial to the line of blood running down his arm. The truth that she felt a bit guilty. The truth that she worried.

He wouldn’t tell her that he knew. He could feel how much she didn’t want him to know. How conflicted she already felt without being forced to vocally acknowledge it. So that was when he began what would come to be a long line of non-verbal affirmations.

He kissed her.


End file.
